Freebie
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: "It's fair, ill-advised but tempting and I'm not in a position to judge."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Smallville' or it's franchise and characters, etc.

**Pairing:** Martha and Pete

**Summary:** "It's fair, ill-advised but tempting and I'm not in a position to judge."

**M note:** This is AU because I think Martha would never cheat on Jonathan or vice versa. I wrote this because of a request and honestly I'm super late but it's done now.

I am listening to 'Nothing Else Matters" and other songs by Matallica because my friend Alyssa is playing them on the piano whilst I'm typing this.

Also I had no idea what 'NC-17' meant before I Googled it, lol but I do now.

**NC-17:** No Children 17 and Under Admitted.

* * *

><p>"Are we going to do this now?" Martha Kent set her purse on the couch and smile d when her friend passed her a cup of coffee.<p>

"Yes but I'll have you know, I'm no therapist. Just a good friend with a pen and a packet of large sticky-notes."

Martha laughed as she layed down and her friend started talking.

"Okay. Let's begin."

"I married the first guy I slept with. We met in college early on in my freshman year. I love him, still do after all these years and I know he's in love with me."

Nancy stilled her pen for a moment then adjusted her glasses slightly as she spoke with practiced ease.

"I sense a 'but' somewhere in the near future."

Martha sat up slightly then laid back down after a second had passed. "I'm not saying I regret it, resent my choice or life with him. Jonathan is everythig I've always wanted and more."

She gives a small smile as she thinks of her handsome husband.

"Love is something that takes time, effort and patience. It is compromise but selfless unless selfish takes the cake."

Martha agreed silently then spoke after having cleared her throat. "There is a boy named Pete, he's one of Clark's best friends."

"As in Ross?" There was only one guy named Pete in Smallville so she just guessed.

Martha looked her way but didn't reply outright as her friend kept prodding inquisitively.

"Bill and Abigail's middle kid?" Nancy took a drink of coffee as she waited for a response.

Martha nodded slightly and she whispered the word. "Yeah"

Setting her coffee down and sitting a little forward while having scouted a bit closer to the auburn haired beauty that is Mrs. Kent.

Nancy looked deadly serious as she gave her advice.

"I'm going to say this once and as a friend. Please don't cheat on your husband."

"Too late."

"No"

"Yeah"

"Whoa, fuck. Okay. I'm going to go Dr. Phil on you for a bit. " Martha and Nancy looked at each other as Martha sat up and her old college friend kept talking.

"Having sexual feelings or inappropriate thoughts for and about someone other than your significant other, in this case Jonathan. Is okay, frowned upon by others but 100% fine."

Martha ate a chocolate-chip cookie as her friend spoke.

"Look this is a normal thing. I'm not saying everyone does it but it seems to be something most of the people I've talked to, feel at one point or another."

"You talk about this with other people?"

"This, random and worse things, yes. First. You have acknowledged that it is inevitable that at one point or another in your life together, one of you will feel sexual or emotional attraction to others."

"Next-"

"I spoke to Jonathan first, before I did anything and he called it a freebie. But he doesn't want to know the details or why I chose Pete. Now he'll get one too, he chose Nell."

After drinking some more coffee she continued. "It's only fair but it hurts and I know I've hurt him."

"Okay we'll get back to that later maybe. Now, was the experience good. Well what I'm asking is was it worth it? In your opinion. Would you do it again?"

"It was fantastic and wrong but exciting." Nancy knew that Martha hadn't answered her other questions but she let it slide and instead asked.

"He's eighteenth right?"

"Nineteen, it was his birthday a few weeks ago."

"I see. Start from the beginning. Just hold up a minute. I'm going to get the popcorn real quick."

* * *

><p>Jonathan had decided to take Clark fishing because the weather was great.<p>

They would be gone most of the day and she would send some apples to Nell at the Talon since Lex would be gone for a week and had left Lana in charge.

Lana had called her aunt Nell for help so she would be in town for a few days.

Martha had put on a light green sun dress some comfortable flats and a beautiful emerald necklace Oliver had given to her for Christmas.

It matched perfectly with the color of her dress and if she was honest, she kinda wanted to show off how great she looked but it would've been better if her husband was there-.

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard loud honking and she walked to the door after having walked down the stairs.

"Pete? Clark isn't here, he went out with Jonathan." When she noticed that Pete wasn't talking and just starring at her with his mouth slightly agape she raised an eyebrow then politely said.

"You could try calling him, he's got his phone."

Pete looked at his phone quickly then put it back in his pocket as he answered.

"I told him we would have a picnic with Lana and Chloe but the girls bailed this morning and now he's gone, great. Now what am going to do with all the food? Eh, I'll put it in the fridge before it goes bad."

With those words out of his way Pete gave a contagious smile and began walking towards his 1964 Ford Falcon Convertible.

Martha felt a little bad so she spoke up a bit before he had the chance to get too far off. "Oh tell you what Pete, I have to go to the Talon to deliver some apples. You want to help me carry the crates?"

"Sure, hey we could put them the trunk of my car and I'll give you a ride."

"Fine and I'll eat some lunch with you, unless you're still planning on putting the food back in the fridge."

"Thanks Mrs. K"

.

The drive over to the Talon was quick and the conversation between Martha and Pete was casual while still maintaining a sort of playfulness that neither ever expected would be present.

While waiting for the light to turn green Martha asked Pete many things. Although, of them centered around general things.

Mainly about where he wanted to go to college, what major he wanted or how it was possible that he still hadn't seen the original James Bond movie.

When they finally arrived at the Talon Lana and Nell helped them unload the crates then said something about having local bands preform to gain publicly or maybe buying a karaoke machine.

Martha grabbed Pete's hand left quickly because honestly no one wanted to be around long enough to hear them sing.

.

.

The park was lonely and that was really weird.

Usually it was crowded with teens or young couples who came to make out, pick fights, feed pigeons or things close to that.

Sometimes there were those rare occasions where single people who just wanted to smoke in peace while playing frisbee with their dog, roamed the area.

She liked those people better and kinda wanted a cigarette or a joint, either was fine.

The boy next to her brought her out of her musing when he offered some orange slices.

"These are really good where did you buy them?"

"Chole helped me plant the trees when we were in eight grade."

Martha kissed Pete as he was handing her a paper plate then moved back a little leaving a stunned look on his features.

"Why would you kiss me? I'm not complaining but-" She kissed him deeply and the plate in his hands fell and laid forgotten as he pulled her on top of him to feel her better.

"There's something about you that I find alluring. Do you really care though? If not just give in and kiss me back."

Pete nodded slightly then kissed her softly and he smiled against her lips when she started to trace his muscles under his shirt with her warm fingers.

After a moment she looked around then took a few breaths.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. It's so wrong but I'm willing to see this thru if you are and we never speak of this again."

They heard the rustling of leaves and a few birds landed on the grass next to them. They seemed to be eyeing the food expectantly. Both Martha and Pete were somewhat unnerved.

"I'm game"

"Good"

Martha kissed him deeply and the way she moved her tongue had him wanting more, so much more than just a steamy french kiss that made him want to take her then and there.

.

.

.

They had arrived at a fancy looking hotel and had entered the pleasant looking room sometime around 4:30 p.m.

She broke off the kiss by moving back while unzipping the back of her sun dress with elegance she seemed to always radiate no matter the scenario.

The zipper got stuck half way down and he pulled a little harder than necessary. It looked to be broken as he held it in his hand awkwardly and whispered an apology quickly.

"It's fine. I can fix it later or throw the dress away. It's not important."

She let it fall to the ground and tried a sexy pose as he pulled his jeans off.

He put on a condom as she took a moment to actually read the lube label.

"You own flavored lubricant?"

"I thought it would be fun..."

Martha laughed for a moment and said. "Let's try it then."

Pete smiled but froze a little as she started to coat it on him while making eye contact.

He kissed her shoulder briefly and she took the opportunity to use his height to her advantage. She wrapped her legs around him and he was sure to not be too move all that quickly at first.

He ran his fingers thru her hair slowly. Then trailed his way down with his lips all the while kissing and licking her breasts.

After a few minutes he moved them over to Queen sized bed and threw the pillows on the floor.

She moaned his name as he fucked her quickly, roughly into the comfortable mattress.

The second she reached peak of orgasmic pleasure he whispered the words. "I think I'm losing circulation in my toes."

"What?"

He didn't get to answer as the force at which he came was overwhelming his senses.

Taking a moment to calm down he breathes a few times and she walks over to a mirror to fix the mess that is her sex-hair.

Seconds pass them by before Martha finds her underwear and put on her flats while pulling her dress back on.

Pete found his jeans somewhere near the lube bottle and handed her bra pink back after he threw the used condom in a nearby trashcan.

When both are dressed and ready to leave because they look somewhat decent. They stop at the door.

Martha doesn't bother to look at him as she whispers her next words sensually.

"We should try this again sometime."

Pete smirks as he opens the door for her. Then says the word "definitely" as he closes it behind him noiselessly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>M note ll:<strong> Nancy looks like Jessica Lange because she is awesome. Oh she plays Elsa Mars in 'American Horror Story: Freak Show'


End file.
